


the things you do for love

by moffwithhishead



Series: Sometimes I drabble [24]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: M/M, danny is grumpy, he's steve, steve is... well
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-16
Updated: 2013-08-16
Packaged: 2017-12-23 17:23:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/929130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moffwithhishead/pseuds/moffwithhishead
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Steven," the still half-asleep detective grumbles as he rests against the only counter in the kitchen that doesn’t have something on it. </p><p>"Daniel," Steve counters, fully awake, from his place at the blender.</p><p>"Would you care to explain to me what I am doing awake this early?" Danny yawns again, the third time since he got down here two minutes ago, and gestures to the window on the other side of the room where the beach is not only empty but pitch black, "The sun isn’t even out yet, babe."</p>
            </blockquote>





	the things you do for love

"Steven," the still half-asleep detective grumbles as he rests against the only counter in the kitchen that doesn’t have something on it. 

"Daniel," Steve counters, fully awake, from his place at the blender.

"Would you care to explain to me what I am doing awake this early?" Danny yawns again, the third time since he got down here two minutes ago, and gestures to the window on the other side of the room where the beach is not only empty but pitch black, "The sun isn’t even out yet, babe." 

Steve laughs, he can’t help it (Danny’s complete and utter lack of being a morning person is adorable), “You said you wanted to support me and Kono at the triathlon today.”

"Yes," Danny sighs, " _Today_. Not at 4:15 in the morning.” Steve turns on the blender and smiles apologetically at his partner, “We have to be there by 5:15 and it’s on the other side of the island. I figured you’d rather have time to shower.”

The shorter man levels Steve with a glare as he moves to go sit at the table, “I was not informed that supporting you two involved getting up at the asscrack of dawn, babe. I did not sign up for this.” Steve smiles a little and turns around to rest against the counter so he can smile at Danny, “Oh, come on. You’re just grumpy cause you haven’t had your coffee yet.”

Danny sit up a little straighter and gestures his arms around as enthusiastically as he can manage on five hours of sleep, “Yeah! There’s no coffee ready, Steven. What kind of man wakes up another man this early and doesn’t at  _least_  have coffee ready?!”

"Alright," Steve turns around again and turns off the blender, his power shake ready. "If I make you coffee and breakfast while you go shower, will you stop whining?" 

"I am  _ **not**_  whining, asshole,” Danny narrows his eyes up at the taller man. “And…” he frowns for a second, considering this proposition, “Will you use real bacon instead of that vegan whatever crap you eat?” 

The SEAL barks a somewhat surprised laugh and nods before taking a drink of the first part of his own breakfast, “Yeah, babe, I’ll use the good stuff. So, what do you say, sound good?” Danny gives him a long suffering sigh before getting up and heading towards the stairs, “Fine. But you’re still an asshole.”

Steve grins at his boyfriend’s retreating figure up the stairs and calls out, “Yeah, but you love me!” Danny’s tired laugh can be heard from the kitchen and he sticks his head around the corner of the stairs after a moment, smiling at the taller man, “No, I tolerate you. I’ll consider loving you again when there’s coffee ready.” He retreats up the stairs again before Steve can even formulate a reply and the SEAL just laughs to himself as he gets the bacon and stuff for pancakes out of the fridge.

When Danny comes down ten minutes later to a hot cup of coffee and the smell of bacon cooking on the stove, he smiles to himself as he watches Steve dance around the kitchen to the radio. It’s still way too early for any sane person to be awake but, hey… it’s not the first time he’s done something less-than-sane for Steve. And if Danny’s honest with himself, it’s not going to be the last.

But it still takes breakfast, coffee and a couple of kisses before he’s ready to stop grumbling. It’s still only 4:30 in the morning, after all.

> inspired by [this](http://oursluttylittleyoda.tumblr.com/post/51603656418).


End file.
